Indigo Lantern Power Ring
:"You have the ability to feel great compassion. Welcome to the Indigo Tribe." - an Indigo Tribe Power Ring greets its new user. History Origin :"My tribe preserves the Indigo Light of Compassion." - Munk The Indigo Tribe Power Ring is a Power Ring; that "preserves" the rare energy of the Indigo Light from the Emotional Spectrum. It was harnessed as a weapon by the Indigo Tribe, who waited in the shadows for the fulfillment of the Blackest Night Prophecy so that they could take part in it and defeat the coming darkness. The first noted encounter with a power ring was after the Sinestro Corps War, when a Green Lantern and Sinestro Corpsmen battled on a planet where the Indigo Tribe were. The Blackest Night Indigo Power Rings were first fully seen during the The Blackest Night, when the Black Lantern Corps rose. These resurrected beings attacked the living in order to claim the emotional energy they felt. During their assault on Earth, the heroes of the world were struggling to combat this foe when Hal Jordan and Barry Allen were aided by a mysterious alien woman called Indigo-1 and her comrade Munk, where they demonstrated their power of separating the connection between the dead to their Black Lantern Power Ring. Later, Munk used the energy of his Power Ring to assist the Green Lanterns on Oa during an assault by the Black Lanterns, who sought to claim the Green Lantern Central Power Battery. When the various Lantern Corps united to find and destroy the Black Lantern Central Power Battery, they discovered and their combined light had little affect on it. Thus, Guardian Ganthet decided to activate a hidden programming within all power rings that duplicated them and sent them to find new wielders so they could increase their numbers against the Black Lanterns. An Indigo Tribe Power Ring was duplicated from Indigo-1's ring and recruited The Atom, turning him into a member of the Indigo Tribe. Powers Indigo Energy Conduit: staffs and their own bodies channel the power of compassion for a variety of uses. *'Emotional Spectrum Emulation': A power unique to the Tribe, the Indigo can emulate the other energies of the emotional spectrum when they are in close proximity to them and use those energies for their own use. *'Energy Blasts': They can fire energy blasts. *'Force Field Generation': The Indigo can create various forcefields of various sizes and shapes to protect themselves and others around him/her.The people create a force-field around them, protecting him/her from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to the person's biology is created inside the force-field, body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are stabilized for the tribal. Theoretically, an indigo tribal could use the ring as his/her/its sole source of life support. *'Energy Constructs': The tribe can form constructs of indigo energy. The primary function of the Power Ring is to provide a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's mastery of compassion.A indigo lantern can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the mastery of compassion necessary to will it into existence. The constructs are made out of indigo energy, which is a tangible form of pure compassion, and they exist only as long as a indigo lantern is fueling it with their mastery of compassion. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the inspired compassion of the indigo lantern creating them. *'Phasing': Indigo's power allows the wielder to pass through certain solid objects, such as walls. Which objects that are not penetrable are not known, but it may depend upon the strength of the Indigo and the density of the object's molecular structure. *'Environmental Playback': Upon their will, the Indigo can recreate a holographic environment based on data in its memory banks. The tribe can observe events in a ghostlike state, but they cannot alter the outcome of the playback. All objects in the playback will appear in the full spectrum of colors, regardless of the wielder's level of expertise creating simulacrums. *'Invisibility & Light Refraction': An Indigo can render him/her/itself invisible by willing themselves to bend light waves around his/her/its form. Presumably, a similar action allows an experienced wielder to create objects of colors other than indigo. *'Energy Twin': The power they wield allows them to create an "energy twin" of his/her/itself that can travel at far greater speeds than that of the wielder's physical form. While the energy twin is active the wielder remains motionless, his/her/its life force is needed to guide the energy twin. The energy twin can not alter its surroundings, and may only be perceived by the a ring wielder as a indigo, ghostlike image. Any knowledge gained by the energy twin is transferred back to the wielder's physical form upon recontact with the body.As a rule, a wielder can not create actual, independent duplicates of him/her/itself, as they seemingly cannot create life that way. *'Energy Absorption': The tribe can absorb and store most other energies. Doing so does NOT replenish the normal store of energy they have.They can reflect it back especially ring energy as they showed when a Sinestro Corps member attacks them just to have his worst fear shown to him. *'Flight': By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, they can fly at incredible speeds. In atmosphere, an indigo tribal has been known to fly as fast as Mach 10 in atmosphere by creating an aerodynamic envelope around his body. Towing others, usually within a bubble, his/her speed is limited to the twice the speed of sound or 1440 mph. In space,an indigo tribal speed can be significantly greater and has been known to approach 80% of lightspeed in normal space. Flight is possible at velocities exceeding light speed. In atmospheres, air friction is not a hindrance, since heat is either absorbed or reflected by the ring's field. *'Wormholes & Spacial Warps': Their power grants its wearer access to wormholes in space, enabling the them to rapidly cut time and distance needed for transport. *'Time Travel': Time Travel is possible with the Powers of the Lanterns and Indigo Tribe, though the further forward in time they travels, the more willpower it takes. *'Limited Cellular Regeneration': They have a limited ability to heal physical injuries. *'Inability to Be Translated': The power ring can translate virtually any language in the universe, facilitating diplomatic encounters rather than violent confrontations, however the indigo speak in a language not recognized by the lantern rings making them an enigma. *'Inability to Be Traced': As the most elusive light in the emotional spectrum, the Indigo Lanterns cannot be easily traced by any means. Scar comments on her difficulty in finding the Indigo Tribe during the opening phases of Blackest Night, and Saint Walker assures Hal Jordan that the Justice League will be incapable of tracking down the whereabouts of the New Guardians since Indigo-1 teleoprted them away from Earth. *'Healing': The Indigo Power Rings have the ability to heal others during or after they feel great compassion. The compassion has to be genuine and the healing is only to the extent of the grief and minor aesthetics, major injuries have not been seen to be healed by any Indigo Lantern yet. It is unknown if the Indigo Tribe can heal itself or if they must feel compassion to do so. *'Levitation' Weakness *'Willpower Subversion': While the Indigo Rings prevent the lights that they channel from influencing them (e.g. to prevent the red light from consuming them once it's no longer in use) is a strength, it is also a weakness as it subverts their wills to the influence of the Indigo light. *'Recharge Protocol': Formerly, the Rings needed to be charged after a period of 24 hours, regardless of how often it was used. Current Owners *Indigo Tribe Former Owners *The Atom (Ray Palmer) *Green Lantern (John Stewart) Notes *Most Lantern Corps have a Power Ring and a Power Battery however the Indigo Tribe they have a Indigo Lantern Power Staff that acts as both a Power Ring and a Power Battery for there Tribe Members. They do have a Power Ring that also serves has a normal weapon however unlike other Lantern Corps it is not there primary weapon. *Both Power Ring and Indigo Lantern Power Staff are both unitlised by Tribe Members and are capable of directing the Indigo Light into direct Lantern Energy Construct. *The Indigo Lantern Power Ring along with the Red Lantern Power Ring and the Orange Lantern Power Ring are in fact very parasitic Power Rings. Indigo Lantern Power Ring force their wearers to feel nothing but Compassion by blocking out all other emotions by doing this the wearer can channel other emotions of the Emotional Spectrum with being affected by them. However Tribe Members John Stewart and Ray Palmer were able to maintain a fully concious minds, while at the same time still possesing a certain amount of Compassion completely by their own will alone. *Other parastic Power Rings like the Indigo Lantern Power Ring have different parastic qualities the Red Lantern Power Ring make there wearers none lethally able to part with the Red Lantern Power Ring, while the Orange Lantern Power Ring induces its wearer a Greed like influence and it becomes a overall "disease" for the wielder in the end. *While the Indigo Lantern Power Ring, Red Lantern Power Ring and Orange Lantern Power Ring all have similar qualities of being parastic for there wearers there are signifcant differences as well. Unlike the Orange Lantern Power Ring that doesn't properly bond to a wearer under normal circumstances the Indigo Lantern Power Ring does and the wearer just need to have a lack of Compassion to properly bond with its wearer. If a wearer is too compassionate before the Power Ring joins its wearer the Power Ring is unable to block out other emotions which will find themselves heavily influenced by a certain type of emotion they are channeling which then makes the wearer unable to channel other emotions. Unlike the Red Lantern Power Ring which is not able to be removed none lethally the Indigo Lantern Power Ring can be removed perfectly fine. However one problem with removing the Power Ring is all memories and behavoioral changes during the time frame with the Power Ring being on are lost but if the Power Ring is put back on everything goes back to normal of there time with the Power Ring. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Indigo_Power_Ring Category:Power Ring Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Indigo Lantern Corps